Crônicas de um Agente Secreto
by Cah.xx
Summary: Um Agente Secreto narra sua vida repleta de desventuras, de modo a não passar despercebido por este mundo. Ele quer mostrar que alguém bacana como ele um dia esteve neste planeta.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo e Capítulo 1

Eu tenho o que podemos classificar como _Uma vida perfeita_! Sério mesmo: tenho 31 anos, mas cara de 20 (não me gabo muito disso; é ruim ter que mostrar minha Identidade a todos os céticos que arregalam os olhos quando revelo minha idade) e modesta parte falando, eu sou bacana. É... Até que _dou pro gasto_. Consigo chamar alguma atenção quando penteio o cabelo. Sou casado há dois anos com a mulher mais perfeita deste planeta. Eu sou meio louco, estabanado (tá, isso não é lá palavra que se use), atrapalhado, cheio de fogo. E minha mulher é totalmente o oposto: tímida, calma, linda, _inteligente_. Muitas pessoas podem achar que pela minha personalidade eu quisesse alguém mais "agitada". Mas não! Eu combino com ela! Os opostos se atraem, se completam e se preenchem com suas necessidades.

Nós nos conhecemos em uma escola de música, que cursávamos. Ela, uma pianista muito linda; eu, um baterista muito louco. Namoramos por dez anos até conseguirmos finalmente nos casar. Ela formou-se em medicina. E eu... bem... Eu fiz engenharia... mas...

"Eu não preciso disso aqui, meu marido tem dois empregos". Sim, minha mulher fala isso várias vezes por dia. Não, ela não é a Roxelle, mas sim, eu tenho "dois empregos". Sou engenheiro mecânico na Wolks durante a semana e às vezes, sim, às vezes, quando tenho coragem e quando minha mulher não está vendo, eu faço pequenos serviços como Agente Secreto numa Companhia Secreta.

"Se é tudo secreto, por que está contando isso?". Simples, meu caro ou minha cara. Sei que você não irá contar isso a ninguém, pois caso contrário, terei que mata-lo ou mata-la. Não, eu acho que nunca matei ninguém. Pelo menos não por querer. Não que eu saiba. A questão é que, estou contando minha vida porque acho ela maneira demais pra ficar escondida. Não quero passar despercebido por este mundo. Quero que ao menos duas ou três pessoas saibam que eu estive aqui e fiz tudo isso que logo mais irei lhes contar. Mas acima de tudo, encarnarei o velho e bom Bento Santiago, ou Dom Casmurro caso prefiram, para narrar a vocês minha triste e solitária vida (que de triste e solitária não tem nada) para organizar minha mente tão complexada por essa poluição visual de pensamentos, ideias, lembranças, e afins.

Comecemos então, por um belo dia de folga minha e de minha esposa. Ah, esqueci de dizer meu nome, né? Pois bem. Sou Sanada Yukimura. Minha esposa se chama Kasuga, Kasuga Toratsuna Yukimura, caso vocês queiram saber, né, por algum motivo que eu desconheça. Pois então, onde estávamos mesmo? Ah sim, nossa bela folga. Folga é uma coisa sagrada para nós dois. Ambos somos carentes de atenção e os poucos momentos que temos juntos são reservados para cada um saciar os desejos um do outro.

- Acha que já está na hora? Quero dizer: alguns casais esperam vários anos para aproveitarem mais, viajar e etc. Outros sem planejamento têm logo no primeiro ano juntos. Mas nós... bem, já estamos a mais de dez anos juntos! Quero dizer: não seria errado não adiar mais. Né? – Kasuga me olhava com seus familiares olhos de pidona. E meu Deus! Que olhos são esses! Sério! Não tem olho azul ou verde que supere os espetaculares olhos cor de mel da minha esposa! Eles são grandões e sempre parecem assustados. Desde que olhei para esses olhos a primeira vez, nunca mais parei de viajar nesse mel esverdeado.

Você já deve estar cansado de tanto eu enrolar com toda essa descrição detalhada. Devo estar pior que Eça de Queiroz. Não, eu não sou uma pessoa culta. Eu leio bastante. Gosto muito. Mas só leio livros de investigação policial. Minha esposa é que é mais inteligente e me conta essas coisas de gente inteligente. Vocês também podem estranhar o fato de estarmos juntos há tanto tempo e eu ainda babar por ela. Mas sinceramente: ela é linda de verdade e foi tão difícil para conseguirmos nos casar com todas essas coisas de faculdade e família que agradeço a Deus todos os dias por cada segundo que estamos juntos. _Sim, eu sou meloso demais e to nem aí pra o que dizem._ "Mas calma, calma! Não priemos cânico". Logo, logo eu paro com essa baboseira. É só que estou bem empolgado com o começo de história e quero descrever bem os fatos pra você entender bem os fatos.

Enfim, voltando ao presente narrativo, Kasuga e eu estávamos retornando a um antigo debate nosso sobre bebês. Vocês devem ter uma ideia de como é isso, não é? Ter ou não ter, eis a questão. Ter ou não ter dinheiro, paciência, sono, vontade... etc, etc, talz. Bom, dinheiro não é problema pra gente porque, FRANCAMENTE, uma médica e um engenheiro/agentesecreto juntos dá um BOOOOM rendimento. E eu sou daquele que não gosta de economizar! Compro tudo na cara mesmo! Um carro aqui... outro ali... Tá, tá... Não é pra tanto. Mas é por aí.

A nossa casa fica em um condomínio fechado. É bem estilo europeia mesmo: de tijolos e avermelhada, como a Kasuga sempre gostava de fazer no The Sims. Ela era viciada nessa coisa de casa! Me dava até medo! Num instante estava ela lá, quietinha, timidazinha... Eu perguntava da casa do The Sims e lá vinha AQUELE OLHÃO E AQUELE SORRISÃO FALANDO "EU FIZ, EU FIZ, TÁ MUITO SHOW!". Ela tinha 16 anos. Era linda. Bom, ainda é, né.

Agora estávamos na cozinha, planejada na cor marrom, e minha esposa me olhava apoiada de costas no mármore do fogão que ficava no meio do cômodo, esperando minha opinião com os olhões que já descrevi. Eu estava prestes a responder quando meu celular tocou. Fiz sinal com o dedo indicador, para dizer que só seria um minuto. Ela fez sua costumeira revirada de olhos de quando alguém liga pra mim e eu tenho que cortar o assunto.

- Casa do sossego, quem perturba? – perguntei como sempre.

- _Yukimura, imbecil! O que está dizendo?_

- Ouh, chefe? Ah, malz aê. Pensei que fosse da telefônica. Algum problema?

_- Problema? Vou dizer o problema: o problema é ter uma caralhada de ligações logo pela manhã, só com empresários de alto nível reclamando de dinheiro roubado em suas contas! E logo no dia que 80% dos meus funcionários estão de folga reclamando da telefônia, em suas casas, com seus traseiros gordos amassados numa poltrona quente e confortável enquanto EU me mato pra resolver tudo..._

Parei de ouvir o resto do discurso, pois todo aquele parágrafo seria apenas de reclamação. Em vez disso, comecei a tremer. Meu chefe da Companhia, que aliás se chama SiSe (a companhia, não meu chefe. Meu chefe se chama Oyakata, ou como todos os funcionários sãos o chamam, Oyakata-sama), em geral é um cara bacana, divertido, cheio de energia; igualzinho a mim. Então, vê-lo bravo e xingando todo mundo era de se apavorar. Seria como ver o Papa escutando Death Metal. E só pra acrescentar na enorme lista de informações que vocês já têm sobre mim: eu sou viciadão num rock bão.

- _Está me ouvindo, Yukimura?_

- Sim, senhor! Estou ouvindo perfeitamente bem, Oh Grande Oyakata-sama. Só poderia repetir, por favor, a parte do "com seus traseiros gordos"? Porque devo discordar do senhor: todos sabem, e minha esposa melhor do que ninguém, que eu sou magro demais, oh Grande Oyakata-sama.

Vocês devem me achar louco por fazer piadas com meu chefe num momento crítico como esse, mas se eu não fizer isso estarei sendo infiel a minha alma. Eu sou assim por natureza. É uma necessidade minha fazer piadas cotidianas.

-_ Deixe de ser ridículo! Você entendeu que estou te ligando pra que você venha até aqui ou vou ter que mandar um avião com um outdoor chamando por você?_

- Não senhor, isso não seria necessário. Mas eu não me importaria: ninguém nunca fez isso por mim...

Kasuga deve escutado a altura da voz do meu chefe depois dessa, porque ela fez uma careta de medo e saiu pela outra porta da cozinha, que dava para a estufa. Ou talvez ela não tenha escutado e sua intuição feminina tenha alertado isso de alguma forma que eu não saberia, porque não sou uma mulher. Sério mesmo! Pow, vai querer minha identidade também?

Os próximos minutos no celular foram destinados a escutar os comandos do meu chefe: basicamente eu tinha que ligar meu carro, sair da garagem e correr para o prédio da Companhia. Ah, e por gasolina também. Tinha que me lembrar disso.

Desliguei o celular decepcionado e fiz minha melhor careta de "Eu sinto muito querida" para minha esposa que já estava pondo a cabecinha para dentro da cozinha, esbanjando todo seu charme.

- Eu sinto muito querida – eu tratei de dizer – Mas surgiu um problema na empresa e me pediram pra ir lá.

- Qual das empresas? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida e fazendo aquela caretinha de 'posso saber?'.

- A de sempre amor! Aquela onde eu desenho aquelas pecinhas, e ligo aquelas máquinas esquisitas que fazem assim e pego aqueles...

- Eu não sou burra, Sanada!

- Eu sei amor! Sei que você sabe como funcionam as máquinas...

- Não estou falando disso! Sei que você está falando da SiSe!

Eu fiz cara de choque.

- Ah? Como ousa proferir tais acusações? Eu sou inocente! Você sabe que parei de arriscar minha vida com esse tipo de trabalho! Vem amor, me dá um beijo... – eu estiquei os braços para abraça-la, mas fui empurrado e poxa, fiquei no vácuo.

- Eu sei que é da SiSe! Você não brinca com o seu chefe da Wolks...!

- Droga amor, você é inteligente demais pra mim! Ou eu que sou burro demais... Não ouse decidir isso por mim querida! Isso é feio... Deus castiga.

- Chega de palhaçada! – ela virou-se irritada e continuou cortando tomates. Tentei me aproximar dela.

- Querida, eu... Meu Deus!

Kasuga virou-se apontando a faca para mim.

- Você realmente vai me deixar aqui sozinha, hoje? No nosso sagrado dia de descanso familiar? Você sabe que eu morro de medo de ficar sozinha!

- Desde quando? – eu tentava mudar de assunto pra ver se ela largava a faca. Sabe o que é mais assustador do que meu chefe bravo? Minha esposa apontando uma faca pra mim.

- Desde quando? – ela repetiu incrédula – Desde que assisti aquele filme de terror que não posso pronunciar o nome... – ela se abraçou contendo os calafrios. Minha esposa é bastante medrosa com filmes de terror. Deixá-la sozinha é um crime! Ela morre de medo de assombrações. Mas isso é charme porque ela adora praticar uma macumbinha nos finais de semana, lá no Centro Espírita dela que só tem gente velha.

- Amor, eu só vou checar o problema e volto em uma hora! Eu prometo que vai ser o tempo da comida esquentar e bam! Estou de volta!

Ela parou pensativa, provavelmente medindo as opções. Então ela voltou a cortar de costas e eu ri, porque tinha certeza que ela estava fazendo biquinho.

- Então vai logo.

Eu abracei-a por trás e beijei seu pescoço lindo! Lindo mesmo! Ela era demais para um pobre coitado como eu: loira, 1.60, branca igual a neve e tinha mãozinhas e pezinhos pequeninos. Pareciam patinhas de hamster. Não estou comparando minha esposa a um rato, que fique bem claro! E por falar em rato: ô mulherzinha pra gostar de um bichinho! BenzaDeus! Sério, nossa casa era um perfeito zoológico: temos dois cachorros gigantes (um Golden chamado Teddy que é meu grandão, e o metido do dálmata dela, chamado Domino), um gato chato persa vermelho, o Bichento (a Kasuga é fã da Hermione). Também temos uma rata, uma pássara, esquilos, suricatas e minha esposa anda planejando ter um hipogrifo. Ela é doida, doida, tadinha.

- Volta logo! – ela alertou uma última vez.

Subi as escadas como um foguete para trocar a bermuda cáqui e tirar minha camiseta do Slip (slipknot) e troquei-as por uma camisa social cinza com listras pretas, um blazer marrom e jeans. Tornei a descer os degraus correndo (a Kasuga sempre me repreendia por correr na escada) e olhei uma ultima vez para a cozinha, para vê-la limpando com um pano o suéter azul claro com golinhas brancas aparecendo, vestindo sua jeans que "levantava tudo" e me deixava louquinho, descalça, e com seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque bagunçado. Ela era linda até desarrumada em casa.

Saí pela porta da frente, atravessei o gramado e abri a garagem. Eu sempre babava quando fazia isso porque a porta abria devagarinho mostrando aos pouquinhos, ele, o magnífico, o espetacular Audi TT preto. Parecia comercial de TV. O melhor era que eu podia tocar nele. Porque é meu, ó que maravilha. Às vezes eu via algum vizinho chato passando e corria pra apertar o botão da garagem só pro fulaninho ver MEU brinquedo na MINHA garagem.

Pisei no acelerador com tudo e saí cantando pneu, deixando o solitário Toyota Prius da minha muié. Carrinho mixuruca o dela. Só porque "é ecológico". Puf. Pra mim carro tem que ser como o meu! Daqueles que você dá a partida e deixa tudo preto de fumaça atrás. Ai se minha mulher escuta isso... vou ter que ficar uns cinquenta minutos na cama ouvindo um baita discurso sobre camada de bozônio. Ou sei lá o que.

Meu Audi saiu do condomínio e eu zarpei. É coisa de velho falar isso, mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.

XxXxX

Ah, e só mais uma coisa que talvez vocês não tenham notado: estou de folga dos meus dois empregos.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Dirigi, dobrei a esquina, acelerei, parei no farol vermelho, acelerei mais ainda no amarelo pra evitar o farol vermelho, mudei a marcha. Resumindo: cheguei ao prédio da SiSe. Bem, era uma Agência Secreta, mas de secreta não tinha nada: o prédio tinha cerca de trinta andares; era todo espelhado por fora, e por dentro era gigante. Já me perdi várias vezes lá, tendo que acessar o Google Maps pra me achar. Enfim...

Estacionei o Audi e entrei no prédio. A recepção estava praticamente vazia, com exceção da recepcionista, Tsuruhime – uma garotinha que não bate bem das ideia – e um maninho aí, um tal de Tokugawa Ieyasu, que é um baita puxa saco de todo mundo. Os dois estavam batendo o maior papo. Tentei andar o mais rápido possível para que os dois não viessem encher o saco, maslogo um sujeito com cara de bat-mordomo veio em minha direção:

- Olá, senhor Yukimura – ele tinha cara de quem peidou e finge que não foi ele – o senhor Oyakata...

- Sim, sim... Eu já sei Astolfo. Já estou indo, obrigado.

- Meu nome não é Astolfo, senhor. Creio que saiba disso...

- Sim, sim... Eu já sei Teobaldo – ignorei o pobre coitado que ficou pra trás gritando "Meu nome também não é esse" e cheguei na enorme porta de carvalho, toda detalhada e trabalhada em ouro e prata, e que fazia qualquer marceneiro morrer de inveja de quem fez esse serviço. Provavelmente o próprio autor do serviço deve sentir inveja de si mesmo.

Girei a maçaneta de ouro e entrei pela imponente sala: era gigante! Espaçosa! Com uma vista panorâmica na cidade inteira, através de uma janela de vidro que ia do chão ao teto. Havia várias estantes repletas de livros e documentos que pareciam ser importantes (eles eram mesmo importantes, só que eu era idiota demais pra ligar pra isso).

O Grande (e ele era grande mesmo, de largura, altura e conta no banco) Oyakata-sama estava parado em pé, olhando por sua janela/teladecinema e virou-se para mim com cara de preocupado. Aquilo foi estranho...

Em geral, quando eu entrava na sala dele, era algo mais ou menos assim:

_- Grande Oyakata-sama!_

_- Yukimuraaa! E aê garotão! Tá bunito, óh! Como anda a vida, rapaz?_

_- Ah... sacomé, né? Tô levando numa boa..._

_- É! Eu sei bem! E a esposa?_

_- Doida, doida, tadinha..._

_- Ah garotão! Você pegou peixe bão eim! Quem é o garotão? Quem é o funcionário favorito do chefe?_

_- Posso responder isso não, chefe. Minha muié fica brava._

_- Ah muleque!_

E bem, hoje foi um pouco diferente.

- Yukimura! Está atrasado!

- Malz chefe. Trânsito, sabe?

- Trânsito? Às onze e meia? Num sábado?

- Que absurdo, né? – eu fui me sentando e cruzando as pernas pra fazer charme – Eu falo que esse povo dessa cidade é doido, doido...

- Não interessa! Vamos ao que realmente importa! Algo terrível aconteceu!

- Brigou com a mulher?

- Não! Pior! – e o grandão arregalou os olhos pra mim – Toyotomi Hideyoshi foi assassinado!

Pausa. Silêncio.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Fiquei mudo, paralisei, arregalei os olhos e minha garganta secou. Quando me recuperei, a única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

- Como é que é? – e pisquei duas vezes para ter certeza que estava acordado.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Yukimura.

- Não... Peraí chefe – e eu ri com a garganta seca – Isso só pode ser pegadinha, né? Cadê a câmera? Onde tá?

- Não seja ridículo! Acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas?

E dessa vez eu me belisquei para ter certeza que não tinha dormido no carro. Meu braço doeu e ficou roxo.

- Porr*! Eu não tô dormindo...

XxXxX

Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Ministro da Inteligência e Segurança Nacional. Ele é ex-militar, que consolidou-se como Marechal durante a ditadura de Oda Nabunaga. Quarenta anos atrás, nosso país vivia uma ditadura proclamada pelo General Oda Nabunaga, que procurou manter-se no poder por sete anos seguidos alimentados por quatro golpes de estado. Sua queda deveu-se ao Coronel Toyotomi, que bravamente lutou contra tamanha corrupção aliado a diversas organizações secretas, dentre elas, a SiSe. Após a destituição de Oda, Hideyoshi foi promovido a Marechal e há três anos ele é Ministro da Inteligência e Segurança Nacional.

Ou pelo menos era, pelo que vejo agora. Conheci Toyotomi em um jantar beneficente que ele organizou poucos meses atrás; Kasuga estava comigo na ocasião e concordou comigo que ele era excelente pessoa. Sim, porque o cara era quase um Oyakata-sama da vida! Tinha estilo, piadas boas e um coração gigante. Era sábio e experiente. Sentia-se isso só de olhar em seus minúsculos olhos. Um pouco depois desse jantar tive o prazer de participar, com minha equipe de agentes, de uma investigação a respeito de possíveis ameaças a vida do homem. É claro que deduzimos por fim que seria um falso alerta. Ainda sim não baixamos a guarda: avisei as tropas da agência que deveriam manter a máxima guarda possível sobre aquele homem e sua família. Na época cheguei a me sentir mal por chegar a pensar que estava preocupado com seu segurança apenas por ser um homem bacana e estando assim, desperdiçando tempo e vida dos guardas. Mas hoje vejo que tudo aquilo ainda foi insuficiente.

Toyotomi Hideyoshi estava sob a segurança mais segura deste planeta; e ainda assim, fora assassinado. O pior de tudo era que Maeda Keiji, um dos meus melhores amigos e parceiro na Companhia, era tutelado do tal Marechal.

XxXxX

- Sente-se Yukimura – ordenou o Grande Oya-e-num-sei-mais-o-que. Percebi que estava em pé e obedeci a ordem, engolindo seco, com os olhos cheios d'água e as pernas bambas. Meu primeiro pensamento foi: "Como Keiji estaria neste momento?". Mas este não foi o primeiro pensamento de meu chefe.

- Me intriga saber, Yukimura, que você me assegurou de que Toyotomi Hideyoshi estava sob a guarda dos melhores equipamentos e soldados deste planeta. Então... COMO DIABOS VOCÊ EXPLICA ISSO?

Pronto! Taí! Minha demissão! Nessa hora eu percebi o quanto eu estava longe de me aposentar.

- Pois eu torno a repetir, senhor: definitivamente eu ordenei que os melhores soldados deste planeta se encarregassem da segurança de Hideyoshi.

- Então vejo que nossos conceitos a respeito de "melhores soldados" estão em patamares extremamente distantes, meu caro.

Eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo: sujo, ignorante, podre... uma barata no esgoto. Nunca em toda minha vida havia recebido alguma crítica tão repugnante de um superior. Tentei prometer a mim mesmo de que seria a primeira e única, mas não consegui dirigir palavras ao cara lá de cima. Ao invés disso, fiz o que uma pessoa sensata faria em frente a uma pessoa prestes a explodir: mantive a calma, me desculpei e simplesmente concordei.

- Peço desculpas, senhor. Mas talvez o problema não esteja em minhas ordens, mas sim, na capacitação desses funcionários.

- O que? Ousa dizer que não treino devidamente meus soldados? Esses caras são considerados os melhores do mundo pela Avaliação Mundial de 2010!

- Exatamente, senhor. Veja bem o que o senhor acabou de dizer: 2010! Estamos em 2012, e tal Avaliação não foi refeita.

Bingo! Aquilo pareceu acalmar o Tigre e fazê-lo rever suas hipóteses.

- Acha mesmo que pode ter surgido em tão pouco tempo, uma organização melhor do que a nossa? – O gigante perguntou-me. Repentinamente, toda aquela fúria foi substituída por, me ajude Senhor, MEDO. Pela primeira vez na história deste mundo, o Grande Oyakata-sama estava com medo, perdido, sem ações, sem saber o que fazer.

- Não só acho como tenho como provar. Há registros de possíveis Atividades Ilegais a oeste do país. Isso não foi levado tão a sério porque não era nada comprovado e parecia ser algo pequeno. Mas após esse terrível incidente, começo a crer que tudo esteja relacionado.

- Sim! Mas é claro! – ele fez que sim e foi sentando-se, apoiando o enorme peso na enorme mesa – Isso faz sentido! Yukimura: reúna a equipe tradicional. Reunião em uma hora!

XxXxX

Saí da sala já mais tranquilo por estar são e ter meu cerebelo sob controle, e comecei a andar pelo prédio para encontrar meus colegas de trabalho. O lugar estava realmente vazio e logo percebi que seria difícil encontrar alguém ali sem um telefone. Voltei para procurar o bat-mordomo e encontrei Ieyasu no caminho.

- Yo, Sanada! – ele acenou de longe e veio ao meu encontro – Que surpresa vê-lo aqui hoje! Pensei que estava de folga...

- E estava, mas aconteceram alguns incidentes e o Oyakata-sama me pediu que viesse.

Ieyasu logo se assustou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nam cara, melhor não te contar agora. O chefe quer todo mundo do time na sala de reuniões em uma hora. Você sabe como posso encontrar o resto do pessoal?

- Bom, a Saika e Motonari são os únicos que estão aqui hoje, além de nós dois. Chosokabe deve estar na praia. Tenta ligar pro celular dele... Date e Sasuke, bom, aí é com você, já que são seus melhores amigos. E Keiji deve estar dormindo em casa.

- É bom, vou tentar falar com Date e Sasuke. Tenta localizar Chosokabe e Keiji.

- Pra já! – Ieyasu sorriu e saiu com determinação, como um cachorrinho treinado. Ele era um novato puxa saco que estava sempre pronto para obedecer a ordens como um cachorrinho treinado. Conversar com ele era um verdadeiro tédio: ele sempre falava de assuntos estranhos nunca antes documentados. Mas ele tinha lá suas qualidades, como: ser eficiente, rápido, flexível e de mente aberta. Ele era novo e bastante antenado no mundo jovem, e sempre nos ajudava com atualidades.

Após a saída de Yeyasu, aproximei-me de Tsuruhime, a garota da recepção.

- Ô menina! – chamei-a. Ela estava debruçada sobre a mesa, entediada e batendo com a caneta na beirada da mesa. Assim que me ouviu, levantou a cabeça.

- Senhor Yukimura?

- Quero que contate Saika e Motonari e diga-os para irem pra sala de reuniões em uma hora.

- Senhor, eles estão na Companhia. Por que não os procura?

- Porque quero evitar a fadiga! Anda menina! Faz logo isso e não reclama! Você é paga pra isso, mulher...

Saí impaciente e comecei a andar depressa em direção a saída.

- Yukimura!

Meu pesadelo finalmente chegara. Estava até agora tentando de tudo para evita-la, mas Saika Magoichi estava atrás de mim. Virei-me: ela estava me encarando confusa – como se eu estivesse louco – e com as mãos na cintura. Não me entenda mal, não é que eu não goste dela, ela é bem maneira até. Mas desde que contei pra Kasuga que tenho uma queda por ruivas (sacomé, né? Elas só são 7% da população... meio raro. Acho diferente... sei lá) e que nunca achei loiras muito atraentes ela surtou e não pode nem sonhar que estou falando com uma. Ela morre de raiva da Saika. Também tenho uma quedinha por japonesas, sabe como é né? Elas são... como é que se fala mesmo? Kawaii.

- Yukimura! Falei com você!

- Perdão Saika, não tinha escutado. Deseja alguma coisa?

- É, desejo sim. Quero saber o que diabos você pensa que tá fazendo com essa história de reunião? – ela me perguntou com seu jeito mandão de líder. Ela é meio assustadora as vezes por ser meio "macho". Sempre quer dar uma de líder, mas a verdade é que... sempre deixamos ela mandar em todos nós. Sério mesmo! Ela dá medo...

- Olha, não vem tirar satisfação comigo porque quem tá ordenando isso é o chefe. Então resolva isso com ele.

- O que tá acontecendo? – Mori Motonori aparecera nos encarando confuso, como se Saika e eu estivéssemos loucos. Ele é outro que me dá nos nervos: o senhor certinho. Se você quer guardar um segredo, nunca conte a ele! Se for algo antiético, ele vai te dedurar na hora para algum superior, ou no mínimo vai te encher de sermão até mudar de ideia. Também não conte ao Ieyasu... ele é fofoqueiro demais. Sabe como os jovens são...

- Olha – comecei já impaciente. Estava decidido a me livrar de todos ali e correr o mais rápido possível para ligar pra Kasuga – Eu só estou repassando as ordens do Oyakata-sama. Então, se querem alguma explicação, estejam na sala de reuniões em uma hora e vão ter todas as respostas que querem.

- Aonde você vai? – Motonari me perguntou curioso.

- ligar pra Kasuga. Deixei-a em casa as pressas quando o chefe me ordenou que viesse – reparei que Saika erguera uma sobrancelha para mim, como se estivesse curiosa para saber o que eu iria fazer.

- Ah sim... – concordou Mori. Motonari estava noivo de alguma coitada que nasceu com a bunda virada pro breu, pobrezinha, não sei como aguenta esse cara. Mas uma coisa eu admirava em Motonari: ele a valorizava demais; sempre que podia estava em sua companhia, enchendo-a de mimos e lhe ensinando coisas da vida. Acredito que ela tenha vivido muito presa, por ser filha de burocratas. Sua inocência fora preservada como se faziam as antigas famílias tradicionais, quando a sociedade era comandada por patriarcas. Motonari então, desde que a conhecera, passara a ensinar-lhe tudo sobre este mundo cruel e repugnante.

Os dois se retiraram. Saika continuou me encarando e me secando, até que eu comecei a me sentir desconfortável e vire-me. Dei uma olhadinha discreta de lado para vê-la e consegui enxergar que estava saindo atrás de Motonari. Suspirei de alívio. Algumas vezes no passado eu chegara a acreditar que a ruiva tinha uma queda por mim, e usei deste artifício para provocar a Kasuga. No entanto, isso estava começando a me preocupar demais ultimamente. O que aliviava minha tensão era saber dos rolos entre ela e Keiji; mas isso nunca me convencera totalmente.

Finalmente eu consegui chegar numa área vazia: o local para fumantes. Liguei para casa e enquanto chamava, comecei a pensar num zilhão de explicações para dar a minha mulher. Antes que pudesse escolher uma, ela atendeu. Decidi ir por extinto mesmo:

- Alô? Mô? Oi, sou eu.

- _Oi, você demorou pra ligar... Está tudo bem?_

- Ah, mais ou menos. Realmente meu chefe está com problemas e vou ter que ficar para resolver isso. O resto do meu time está chegando e vamos verificar isso. Liguei pra avisar que vou chegar tarde em casa.

_- Ah... poxa! E Nosso dia juntos?_

- Eu sei amor... Eu também estou muito bravo com tudo isso. Mas vou tentar resolver o mais rápido possível pra terminar meu dia bem com você... Prometo que brinco com você quando chegar em casa... – e eu sorri.

- _Sanada!_

- Brincadeira mô. Não vou mais falar essas coisas... Sou um menino de Deus – fiquei mais tranquilo ao ouvi-la rir – Bom, então vou indo amor. Te ligo mais tarde de novo. Beijão. Te amo. Tchau...

Desliguei o aparelho, estiquei as costas e suspirei. Seria realmente um dia longo...

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Quarenta minutos foi o tempo necessário para que todos os agentes da equipe Alfa estivessem reunidos na sala. Ninguém emitia som algum, o que era muito estranho, pois em geral fazemos muito barulho quando estamos juntos. A equipe era composta por: mim, o líder; Date Masamune, o cara das festas – responsável pelo equipamento; Sasuke Sarutobi, um rapaz descolado e gênio de ideias – responsável pelas estratégias; Keiji Maeda, um cara que só dorme e o pouco tempo acordado fica contando piadas – responsável pela elaboração de mapas; Saika Magoichi, a tigresa assustadora, como todos a chamam – responsável pela munição; Motonari Mori, o senhor certinho – responsável pela documentação e criptografia; Motochika Chosokabe, um mano sarcástico e que adora chamar atenção e é envolvido com todo tipo de tráfico absurdo – responsável pelo armamento; e finalmente Ishida Mitsunari, um cara assustador que quase nunca abre a boca ou emite algum som – responsável pela execução silenciosa. E quase me esqueço dele: Ieyasu Tokugawa, o jovem estagiário – responsável por disfarces e atualização de informações.

Olhei para Keiji, para ver como estava e ele simplesmente dormia como sempre. Mas tive certeza de que já sabia de tudo e estava apenas disfarçando.

O Grande Oyakata-sama entrou na sala.

- Silêncio, por favor – ele ordenou. Era óbvio que aquela ordem não era necessária, mas era um hábito sua chegada no meio de tamanho falatório. Mas como já devem ter percebido: tudo naquele dia estava estranho – Ordenei esta reunião para lhes revelar que Toyotomi Hideyoshi foi assassinado nesta madrugada.

Finalmente as vozes ressuscitaram! Foi uma explosão de queixas e "Como? Quando? Onde? Por que?" que não era possível distinguir as vozes. Oyakata-sama apenas fez sinal com as mãos para que se acalmassem e todos voltaram a ficar em silêncio.

- Essas são as perguntas que VOCÊS terão que investigar. Por isso reuni-vos aqui.

- Me intriga saber que o Yukimura nos certificou de que o Ministro estava em ótimas mãos... – Ishida falou e eu senti vontade de voar em seu pescoço.

- Sim, ele havia nos dito que a melhor equipe de soldados ficara responsável por sua segurança – Motonari completou. Ele era como um colega nerd de classe que soltava suas críticas sem querer parecer "chato", mas sempre era chato. Tenho certeza de que em seus tempos de escola ele costumava fazer coisas como "perguntar ao professor sobre o trabalho que ele havia passado quando todos os demais alunos haviam esquecido do mesmo".

- Mas até a melhor equipe do mundo, sendo formada por humanos, pode ser falha – por incrível que pareça aquele comentário fora dirigido por Ieyasu. Pela primeira vez na vida senti-me grato a ele.

- Você está certo Tokugawa – disse Oyakata-sama – E como Yukimura me alertou: devemos lembrar de que a última Avaliação Mundial de Qualidade foi feita em 2010, e desde então, não tivemos mais como saber sobre outras Companhias que possivelmente estivessem crescendo no mercado.

- Isso me parece uma mera desculpa... – disse Ishida.

- Cale a boca e deixe o chefe falar! – Motochika reclamou. Chosokabe era alto, de cabelos brancos arrepiados, que amava cigarros e palavrões. Ele me assustava às vezes com sua postura de "chefe de boca", mas suas intenções sempre eram as melhores. Ele também poderia parecer um tio legal que ninguém sabe sobre sua vida, mas que nunca se esquece de dar presentes aos sobrinhos; apenas de ninguém saber a origem de toda sua fortuna.

- Agradecido, Motochika – disse o chefe.

- Disponha – o tio da grana acenou.

- Pois bem: vamos nos reunir para investigar isso e apurar os fatos. Alguma pergunta?

Todos levantaram a mão. Surpreendi-me ao perceber que também levantara minha mão sem perceber. Foram longos minutos de debates sobre possíveis causas, perguntas como "O senhor acredita que possa ter algo a ver com Oda Nabunaga?" e respostas como "Ainda não podemos afirmar nada, Saika". Quando finalmente todas as dúvidas foram tiradas sobre nossas próximas ações, Date, Saika e eu estávamos indo para Callsincity, o luxuoso bairro onde Hideyoshi dormia com sua família. Os demais foram verificar outras coisas.

A perícia já estava no local, demarcando os cômodos com suas costumeiras faixas amarelas. Sacos plásticos foram distribuídos a todos os agentes, para isolarmos nossas digitais. De longe pude reconhecer algumas pessoas como o Chefe da Criminalística, Hisahide Matsunaga e o Legista Hōjō Ujimasa.

- Oh, chegaram finalmente – Hisahide aproximou-se tristemente e necessitando urgentemente de algumas horas de sono – A perícia já coletou as evidências e o senhor Ujimasa atestou a causa da morte como sendo "morte por envenenamento".

- Como sabem que foi homicídio? – perguntou Date.

- Simples: o senhor Hideyoshi nunca iria fazer algo assim... Não depois de lutar tanto para conseguir a posse do cargo de Ministro. Além disso, sua passagem no exército nos mostra que seu espírito militar prefere morrer em combate do que fora deste.

- Então é mais uma questão de paz de espírito do que qualquer outra coisa – Date cochichou para mim.

- E esse povo todo? São conhecidos? – Chosokabe perguntou apontando o cigarro para a equipe da criminalística. Saika olhou incrédula pra ele – Que foi? Meu professor da academia me atormentou muito sobre esse quesito: "Sempre desconfie de todos numa investigação de homicídio" – e deu uma tragada para cobrir o rosto de fumaça.

- Desculpe senhor Chosokabe, mas não pode fumar no local do crime – avisou Matsunaga.

- Mas você não disse que já tinham coletado tudo? Ah, ok, ok. Parei! – disse o grandão em meio a todos os olhares de repreensão.

- Bom, e vocês já possuem alguma ideia do possível suspeito? – perguntei ignorando Chosokabe.

- Não, ainda não pudermos apurar nada. Mas um fato interessantíssimo chegou a nossos ouvidos e creio que ajudará nas investigações.

- O que? – todos nós perguntamos em uníssono.

- Faz três dias que a família Hideyoshi começou a receber inúmeras mensagens de ameaças.

- Como assim? – questionei incrédulo – Como ninguém deu queixa sobre isso? Como souberam disso?

- A mulher dele foi quem nos revelou. Não deram queixa antes porque acreditaram ser blefes para causar pânico e pressão sobre Toyotomi. Além disso, eles não queriam dar alarme falso caso caísse na boca do povo. A candidatura de Toyotomi fora baseada na ideia de "Segurança e tranquilidade a todos os cidadãos". Se boatos sobre ameaças a família Hideyoshi vazassem, tudo estaria perdido para ele.

- Bom, isso é. Mas ainda acho que eles foram irresponsáveis não dando queixa sobre isso – conclui este último comentário e segui Matsunaga adentro do imóvel. Era majestoso e de muito bom gosto. Havia uma paz emanando naquele ambiente, que me deixava tranquilo. Uma tristeza subitamente tomou conta de mim: aquele homem não merecia esse fim trágico. Então não pude deixar de pensar na família Hideyoshi. Como estariam lidando com isso tudo?

Matsunaga passou todas as hipóteses para nós e explicou tudo que a perícia havia apurado; o que não era muita coisa. Deixei Date, Saika e Chosokabe ouvindo o resto da explicação e pedi a um policial muito jovem que me levasse até a família Hideyoshi. Confesso que a resposta me deixou um pouco atordoado:

- A família dele está em Ozasko, num chalé nas montanhas.

- E estão sob alguma proteção? – tratei logo de perguntar.

- Sim, senhor. Amanhã os soldados estarão trazendo-os de volta.

- Certo. Então não há ninguém como testemunha por aqui...

- Na verdade há senhor.

- Que?

XxXxX

Subi aos pulos para o sótão. Entrei no quarto arejado, revestido de papel de parede florido, colcha de lã azul e retratos de gatos. A um canto, olhando pela pequenina janela, havia uma senhora sentada numa cadeira de balanço. Aproximei-me para visualizar seu rosto: ela era extremamente idosa e tinha o olhar perdido no infinito. Seus cabelos prateados estavam presos em um coque impecável, mostrando que ela era bem cuidada.

- Senhora Hideyoshi? – perguntei com cautela. Ela se quer piscou. Por instantes achei que estivesse mudo, mas continuei. – Senhora Hideyoshi? – ainda silêncio.

- Não adianta senhor Yukimura – disse o jovem policial parado na porta – Ela realmente não fala nada...

Olhei para a senhora por mais alguns segundos: ela continuava sem piscar. Levantei-me decido e passei pelo policial na porta ignorando-o. Cheguei até Matsunaga e gritei:

- Por que diabos ninguém me avisou que havia uma testemunha?

- O que? – Matsunaga e pareceu surpreso. Date, Saika e Chosokabe olharam de mim para Matsunaga, tentando entender.

- A senhora Hideyoshi, Hisahide! A mãe de Toyotomi!

- Ora, não falamos dela porque é uma testemunha inútil. Ela não fala nada há décadas e faz tratamento psiquiátrico com o Doutor Imagawa Yoshimoto.

- Ela é SIM uma testemunha importante! Mesmo sem falar, ela pode nos dizer algo!

- Ele tem razão – Saika finalmente falara algo – Qualquer criatura é tida como testemunha. Até animais de estimação servem como testemunhas. Por que não uma senhora?

- Hunf, estou dizendo que é inútil – alegou Matsunaga – Ela mal respira, quanto mais vê as coisas. Só continua viva porque o senhor Toyotomi tinha grande coração.

- Não me interessa isso, Hisahide! Vamos interrogar a senhora Hideyoshi!

Saí outra vez decidido e os três agentes vieram atrás de mim.

- E como pretende fazer isso, cara? – Date perguntou preocupado.

- Ainda não sei, mas farei isso de qualquer forma possível – respondi.

- Tem certeza que ela é muda? Porque já vi muita gente se fingir de muda pra não se meter em encrenca – Motochika perguntou inocentemente. Todos nós paramos repentinamente e encaramos Chosokabe.

- O que foi que você disse? – questionei.

- É cara. Já interroguei muita gente que se fingia de mudo. Fomos descobrir quando trouxemos um especialista em libras e a pessoa não soube se comunicar – Chosokabe riu da própria história, mas Date, Saika e eu permanecemos encarando-o – Que foi? Disse alguma coisa errada de novo?

- Não Motochika! – exclamei – Isso é uma hipótese realmente boa!

- O único problema é descobrirmos COMO descobrir se ela fala ou não... – comentou Saika com decepção.

- Pena que é uma senhora, porque conheço métodos de tortura realmente eficazes! Mais eficazes que uma poção mágica da verdade! – Motochika exclamou batendo com o punho na própria mão. Date sentiu um calafrio imaginando as inimagináveis formas de tortura de Chosokabe, mas Saika pareceu se tocar de algo.

- É claro! Poção mágica da verdade! – ela disse para si mesma.

- Ah, fala sério! – Date indignou-se – Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que essas coisas não existem!

- Mas é claro que existem, Date! – finalmente eu havia entendido a ideia de Saika.

XxXxX

Date e Chosokabe permaneceram no lugar e Saika e eu voltamos para a SiSe. Saika sentou-se no banco da frente antes que eu pudesse dizer "sente-se". Fiz uma careta ao vê-la sentar-se no lugar da minha mulher e imaginar como esta reagiria com o cheiro de outra mulher no meu carro. Quando Saika perguntou o que eu tinha por causa da careta, desconsertei e disse que era apenas dor de barriga.

Entramos no prédio e o bat-mordomo veio nos atender. Dispensei-o como de costume e segui pelo caminho que dava para o laboratório químico. Mas Saika entrou na minha frente, pós as mãos em meus ombros para me parar e me encarou cara a cara:

- Está doido? Não podemos entrar assim, direto!

- Por que não?

- Esqueceu que estamos atrás de uma substância proibida?

- Se fosse proibida não teríamos no nosso laboratório!

- Só existe uma quantidade mínima que é usada apenas para comparação de amostras. Além disso, corremos o risco de desperdiçar o mínimo que temos em uma hipótese que pode ser falha.

Apesar de relutar, tive que concordar.

- Então o que faremos? – perguntei.

- Vamos ter que pegar de outro lugar.

- O que você quer dizer com "_pegar"_ ? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Roubar é claro! Mas temos que confiar essa tarefa a alguém de extrema confiança e que teremos certeza de que não abrirá o bico. Ninguém pode saber que estamos fazendo isso! Nem o próprio Oyakata-sama.

Comecei a pensar nas inúmeras pessoas que poderiam dar conta disso: Sasuke era um deles. Mas como Saika havia dito: ninguém poderia saber disso, pois correríamos o risco de perder tudo. No final, somente UMA pessoa ficou na minha lista. E isso me apavorou por inteiro.

- Sei quem pode nos ajudar – disse por fim. Saika me encarou esperando a resposta e eu soltei o nome. A princípio sua face se contorceu numa expressão de máximo choque. Mas então, ela não encontrou alternativa a não ser concordar. Pedi para que esperasse enquanto fazia a ligação para a pessoa. O telefone chamou, chamou. E finalmente alguém atendeu.

- Oi? Querida? Eu não disse que ligaria mais tarde...?

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

Ta, ok. Todo mundo sabe o quanto é difícil para um médico conseguir uma folguinha quando quer. Bem, eu consegui. Só que não foi como eu havia planejado. Há uma semana eu recebi uma notícia extremamente complicada e precisava contar ao Sanada o mais rápido possível. Achei que ele precisaria de muito tempo para conseguir assimilar tudo, então fiz o diabo pra que nós dois conseguíssemos um dia inteiro só para nós dois. Mas não foi como eu havia planejado. Hoje de manhã eu estava quase conseguindo criar coragem para contar a ele quando uma ligação safada o tirou de mim. Por que eu concordei que ele fosse trabalhar? Porque bem, eu tento ser o mais compreensiva possível... Mas já estou arrependida.

E agora, como irei contar a ele que estou grávida?

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Uaaaah (*bocejo*). Estava sozinha naquela casa imensa e olhando bem agora, assustadora. Sem Sanada perto de mim, eu não teria absolutamente nada para fazer. Não pensei muito e decidi chamar minhas amigas para vir almoçar. Era sábado de manhã: para mim e Sanada, um dia de folga; para elas, final de semana livre.

- Matsu-chan? Tá livre hoje pra almoçar? – liguei pra Matsu. Foi a primeira em que pensei porque era a primeira da lista de chamada no meu celular.

- _Almoçar aí? Mas é claro! Já estava saindo de casa pra comprar alguma coisa porque estava com preguiça de cozinhar aqui! Então vou dar meia volta e já estou indo..._

- Certo então! Vou chamar as outras.

Desliguei e pensei por alguns minutinhos. Então tornei a ligar para a próxima da lista: Nouhime. Para minha sorte, Nouhime morava com Oichi, outra grande amiga minha. As duas sempre foram melhores amigas e após o colegial, decidiram morar juntas.

Falei com ela e ambas concordaram em vir, apesar de alegarem ter que voltar cedo. Não me importei muito: queria companhia provisoriamente, pois sabia que Sanada voltaria logo pra casa. Continuei preparando o almoço que compartilharia com meu marido; apenas dobrei a quantidade de ingredientes. Cerca de uma hora depois as três chegaram quase que ao mesmo tempo.

- Caramba! Que fome! – exclamou Matsu entrando desesperada. Nouhime acenou preguiçosamente e Oichi me cumprimentou timidamente com sua vozinha fina. Nós quatro éramos bem diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo combinávamos perfeitamente.

Com a ajuda das três levei as travessas para a mesa e sentamos para comer.

- Onde está o Sanada? – Matsu perguntou de boca cheia.

- Hunf – suspirei – Foi trabalhar.

- Trabalhar? – admirou-se Nouhime – Pensei que vocês tirassem folga juntos.

- É, era o que tínhamos planejado, mas houve um chamado urgente do trabalho dele e ele não pode recusar...

- Então, quando você vai contar pra ele? – perguntou Nouhime.

- Contar o que? – questionei terminando de enfiar mais um dango na boca.

- Que está grávida! – exclamaram as três.

Puuuuuuf! Cuspi toda a comida no prato, tossi engasgada e ainda de boca suja arregalei os olhos e fui olhando de uma para outra:

- Como assim? Do que é que vocês estão falando?

- Ah, deixa de ser ingênua! – disse Matsu – É impossível não notar! Você tem comido mais que o normal – apontou para o meu prato empanturrado – duas vezes saiu correndo pra ir vomitar no banheiro domingo passado e usou a sua jeans no primeiro botão. Quer mais o que?

- Mas, mas... eu só fui saber terça no trabalho, quando minha colega Sakura alertou-me...

- Sakura? – Nouhime questionou – Aquela mulher de cabelo rosa que trabalha na UTI?

Fiz que sim.

- Vadia! – exclamou Nouhime torcendo a cara – Não gosto dela! É uma tremenda vadia!

- Ah, para – eu fiquei com pena – Não fala assim dela... Ela não é uma vadia...

- Você é muito inocente, Kasuga – começou Oichi que até então estivera calada – Você tem que ser mais maliciosa pra perceber o verdadeiro caráter das pessoas...

Fiz cara de boba para ela que quase nunca abria a boca.

- A questão – Matsu me despertou – é que todo mundo já sabe, menos o Sanada. E você precisa contar o mais depressa possível a ele...

- Eu sei... Mas estou tentando encontrar o momento certo pra isso...

- Esquece isso de momento certo! Pode ser tarde demais! – após ouvir aquilo de Nouhime, me desesperei e comecei a pensar em inúmeras tragédias que me transformaria em mãe solteira ou meu filho em um pobre órfão.

Só pude me desconcentrar quando meu celular tocou e era o Sanada.

- _Alô? Mô? Oi, sou eu._

- Oi, você demorou pra ligar... Está tudo bem?

- _Ah, mais ou menos. Realmente meu chefe está com problemas e vou ter que ficar para resolver isso. O resto do meu time está chegando e vamos verificar isso. Liguei pra avisar que vou chegar tarde em casa._

_- _Ah... poxa! E Nosso dia juntos?

- _Eu sei amor... Eu também estou muito bravo com tudo isso. Mas vou tentar resolver o mais rápido possível pra terminar meu dia bem com você... Prometo que brinco com você quando chegar em casa... – _fiquei vermelha ao ouvir isso.

- Sanada! – exclamei morrendo de vergonha na frente delas.

- _Brincadeira mô. Não vou mais falar essas coisas... Sou um menino de Deus – fiquei mais tranquilo ao ouvi-la rir – Bom, então vou indo amor. Te ligo mais tarde de novo. Beijão. Te amo. Tchau..._

Desliguei.

- Era o Sanada... Ele disse que vai chegar tarde em casa...

- Safado! Aposto que vai pra uma balada com o pessoal do trabalho! – riu Matsu.

- É, vai ter um monte de vadias lá! – Nouhime ajudou-a.

Olhei para as duas, apavorada.

- É brincadeira! – Nouhime tratou de me acalmar. Servi sopa para todas nós e tomamos chá com tortinhas coloridas. As duas mais ou menos, Oichi e Nouhime alegaram terem que sair porque tinham uma festa. Matsu também se retirou para aproveitar a carona até a casa do namorado dela, Toshiie.

Novamente fiquei sozinha. Lavei tudo e decidi ir à estufa cuidas das minhas plantinhas, para ver se me distraía, relaxava e esquecia todo tipo de assombração que pudesse me assombrar. Estava quase me esquecendo de tudo quando levei um susto com meu celular vibrando e tocando. Era o Sanada novamente.

- Alô?

- _Oi? Querida? Eu não disse que ligaria mais tarde...?_

- O que aconteceu amor?

_- Bem, não sei te explicar direito. O caso é que eu vou precisar de um grande favorzão seu! Mas um favorzão grande mesmo! Gigantossauro!_

- Tá amor! Pode pedir o que quiser!

Depois de ouvir tudo, quase entrei em choque.

- O que? Você quer que eu ROUBE _tiopentato de sódio_ do hospital? Ficou maluco, Sanada? Isso é ilegal! É loucura demais!

- _Eu sei querida! Mas isso é extremamente importante!_

Sim. Pegar qualquer substância química num hospital, mesmo sendo médico, é ilegal. Sim, porque vários médicos são dependentes químicos e se utilizando se tal meio para conseguir suas "necessidades". Só é permitida a obtenção de substâncias do laboratório de um hospital por meio de um atestado médico. E o atestado nunca pode ser do mesmo médico que está precisando. Daí a complicação de tudo isso para mim.

- Você pode ao menos me explicar por que precisa disso?

_- Poder eu posso... mas não agora. Não dá tempo. Preciso o mais rápido possível!_

- Amor isso é...

_- Eu sei Kasuga! _– ele pareceu estar realmente desesperado – _Mas você confia em mim, não é? Poxa, eu vou ser o pai dos seus filhos! Você tem que me dar um crédito..._

E mal sabe ele o "quanto" ele é pai dos meus filhos... ou melhor, do MEU FILHO.

- Hunf. Ok, ok. Vou fazer isso... Me dá um endereço onde eu possa te encontrar pra entregar.

Anotei tudo e subi para o quarto. Troquei rapidamente o suéter azul que tinha sujado de tomate por um suéter preto. Corri para pegar meu Toyota Prius, que é ecologicamente correto, não agride o meio ambiente e é um excelente carro verde, e pisei fundo no acelerador. Eu não estava correndo para a maioria das pessoas, mas para mim, estar aos 70k/m era como estar à 120k/h.

Durante o caminho, não parava de elaborar meios de conseguir o produto: pensei em inventar um quadro clínico com alguém que tivesse injetado a Droga da Verdade; mas isso seria bem improvável, pois teria que arrumar alguém que pudesse ser um bom paciente, e precisaria de mais um médico para acompanhar meu trabalho... Então teria que injetar realmente a droga pra poder pegá-la no laboratório como amostra... Mas só de pegá-la na primeira situação, já seria missão cumprida. Continuei pensando em planos mais mirabolantes e quando me dei conta, o prédio do hospital já estava logo ao meu lado. Estacionei, fui para o prédio e logo na entrada havia uma série de ambulâncias e macas. Por mais que pareça normal, normalmente isso não é normal. Mas eu estava com tanta pressa que não parei para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Entrei no prédio e alguém gritou meu nome:

- Kasuga-chan! – Moegi, a recepcionista, estava acenando para mim. Ela era uma mocinha gentil e extremamente esforçada a quem eu sentia extrema simpatia. Todos os dias nós conversávamos bastante ou no mínimo tomávamos um café juntas, mas hoje eu estava com tanta pressa que não tive tempo de cumprimenta-la direito.

- Oi, Moegi. Me perdoa por não falar direito com você, mas é que estou com muita pressa pra resolver uma coisinha.

- Ah, tudo bem Kasuga-chan! Foi um prazer encontra-la aqui hoje e espero que esteja relaxando na sua folga!

Sorri meio sem jeito: era óbvio que eu não estava relaxando. Mas tudo bem. Subi o elevador que pra minha sorte estava vazio e cheguei ao segundo andar. Na terceira porta a esquerda havia uma placa com os dizeres "Laboratório de Análises Clínicas". Antes que eu pudesse entrar, fui interrompida por outra pessoa que chamou meu nome.

- Kasuga!

Virei-me e me deparei com o Doutor Locki Ujimasa, oncologista e sobrinho do adorável legista Hōjō Ujimasa. Odiei ver esse cara ali... Ele é um mulherengo, safado, pervertido e que já foi motivo de muitas brigas entre mim e Sanada. O único motivo de eu ainda aturá-lo, é seu parentesco com o bondoso Hōjō.

- Oi Locki...

- Caraca, que coincidência te encontrar aqui hoje! Acabei de perguntar à Moegi se ela tinha visto você por aqui hoje e descubro que você acabou de chegar!

Dei um sorriso amarelo para esse... Loiro Oxigenado... E apressei-me a dispensá-lo.

- Pois é. Só vim buscar umas coisinhas que esqueci aqui ontem, mas já estou voltando pra casa.

- E aquele cuzão do seu marido? Como ele tá?

Continuei olhando para ele, pra ver se tinha entendido direito. Ele apenas abriu um sorriso gigante e tão branco que meus olhos arderam.

- Ele está bem... Está me esperando em casa. Acho melhor eu ir andando, antes que ele fique chateado.

Vire-me e comecei a andar para o final do corredor, para que Locki não visse meu verdadeiro destino. Só que para meu azar, ele simplesmente continuou sorrindo para mim até que eu entrasse no elevador outra vez e subisse para meu andar.

Vendo que não tinha outra escolha, decidi ir até minha sala para ver se conseguia fazer aquele _esqueminha_ de arrumar um paciente ou de transferir algum caso para mim. Todavia... quando já estava perto da minha sala, minha mentora, Dr. Cuddy, apareceu e ao me ver, abriu largo sorriso:

- Kasuga! Como é bom vê-la aqui, hoje! Pensei que estivesse de folga...

- E estava... Mas lembrei que esqueci umas coisinhas aqui e vim buscar. Mas já estou de saída.

- Ah, e como vai a gravidez? Já contou a ele?

Arregalei os olhos, pasmada.

- C-como sabe? A Sakura saiu contando?

- Não... – Cuddy riu – Mas vi que Sakura estava fazendo um exame de sangue em você, e bem, exame de sangue numa pessoa saudável como você no qual conhecemos seu quadro clínico, só pode significar isso!

- Poxa... não era pra ninguém saber antes dele...

- Relaxa, todo mundo sabe, menos ele. E garanto-lhe que ninguém irá abrir a boca! – e ela deu uma piscadinha pra mim – Ah! – ela lembrou-se de algo e começou a remexer a bolsa – Já que está aqui, poderia me fazer um favorzão?

Fiz que sim. Eu sempre sou a garota que faz favorzões.

- É que minha filha voltou a ter ataques causados pela síndrome dela e preciso pegar esse medicamento aqui no laboratório – ela me mostrou um atestado escrito lorazepam – E queria que você assinasse autorizando a retirada dele. Eu vou passar na farmácia depois pra comprar, mas estou precisando urgente. A babá vem aqui pegá-lo.

Fiquei alguns minutos encarando-a, tentando assimilar o favor e pisquei várias vezes.

- Você pode fazer isso? – Cuddy perguntou parecendo curiosa com a minha careta.

- Claro! – fiz que sim várias vezes.

- Ótimo! Vou dar uma saidinha e já volto. Pode deixa-lo na minha sala.

Assim que Cuddy saiu eu me dirigi fervorosamente para o laboratório. Apertava o papel com tanta força que comecei a amassá-lo. Vocês estão capitando meu único pensamento? Podem pensar o que quiserem de mim, sei que é errado, mas... Bem... É minha única chance!

Desci outra vez para o corredor do laboratório e para minha alegria estava vazio dessa vez. Abri a porta e... Mas que diabos de dia é esse? O legista Hōjō Ujimasa estava remexendo em vários frasquinhos. Ele virou-se assustado e ajeitou os óculos quando me reconheceu.

- Oh, senhorita Kasuga! Que prazer encontra-la aqui hoje!

- Igualmente senhor Ujimasa... Quer ajuda? – perguntei notando a verdadeira bagunça que ele tinha feito no meio de tantos frascos espalhados pelas mesas. O laboratório era apertado, com estantes que iam até o teto, cobertas por frascos coloridos.

- Não será necessário, minha cara. Acabei de achar! Ah, que dia terrível esse!

- Nem me fale! Também está sendo horrível para mim. Eu que vim aqui apenas para pegar umas coisinhas já me deparei com inúmeras pessoas e já arrumei serviço no dia da minha folga – disse erguendo o atestado para o alto. Ujimasa sorriu: eu sabia que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa sobre Sanada. O legista era um dos pouquíssimos que sabia sobre o segundo serviço do Sanada; eu sabia disso e ele também. Mas nós dois nunca ousávamos comentar nada sobre isso. E neste momento, mesmo estando desesperada para saber sobre o novo caso do Sanada, tive que segurar-me para não questionar nada.

- Bom, fique a vontade! – disse ele indicando as prateleiras. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer: estava esperando que eu pegasse o remédio e saísse para deixa-lo a sós novamente. Vi que não tinha escolha; não podia acrescentar o sódio na lista de pedidos da Dr. Cuddy. O jeito era pegar o lorazepam e dar o fora dali. A menos que...

Eu dei uma olhadela pelas estantes procurando pelo medicamento (ou pelo menos fingindo procurar) e avistei o sódio bem no meio da estante, do lado oposto aos medicamentos de convulsões. Uma ideia absurda me ocorreu:

- Senhor Ujimasa, poderia pegar isso aqui para mim? Estou sem óculos e não consigo enxergar direito...

- Ah, mas é claro! – e ele virou-se – É para a Dr. Cuddu, ham? A filhinha dela deve ter voltado às convulsões... Pobrezinha...

Enquanto o bom velhinho procurava o medicamento, eu passei a mão no sódio, no movimento mais rápido do mundo, jamais antes documentado! Ultrapassei a velocidade da luz! E meus batimentos cardíacos também. Enfiei o vidro dentro da blusa, no meio do sutiã e sorri para Ujimasa que se virava sorrindo e ajeitando os oclinhos.

- Aqui minha querida!

- Muitíssimo obrigada. Vou lá entregar rapidinho porque estou com um pouco de pressa...

Saí correndo dali e subi para a sala da Cuddy. Entrei na sala vazia e depositei o frasco em cima da mesa. Estava prestes a sair quando algo chamou minha atenção no notebook dela: uma mensagem cujo remetente era "Oda Nabunaga" e dizia "Entrei".

Na mesma hora, ouvi um movimento rápido atrás de mim e me virei rapidamente. Um homem estava parado me encarando. Ele tinha cabelos vermelhos muito longos e soltos, usava jeans e coturnos de soldado, uma regata branca, luvas pretas e tinha um visor que tapava seus olhos. Pensei em gritar, mas ele foi extremamente mais rápido, deu uma volta, me agarrou por trás e tapou minha boca. Com o braço direito ele alcançou o note e fechou a mensagem. Não tive reação para se quer tentar me soltar; apenas permaneci calada, imóvel e tensa.

Assim que a mensagem fechou, ele me soltou e antes que eu pudesse me virar, ele saltou pela janela quebrando-a e mil pedacinhos e caiu não sei onde. Fiquei ali, estática, imóvel, apenas encarando o grande buraco na minha frente e sentindo aquele vento forte balançar meus cabelos.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Embora o dia tenha sido extremamente corrido, pretendia encontrar meu marido o mais rápido possível e contar tudo o que aconteceu no Hospital. Achei que conseguiria contar e ajudar a resolver todos os problemas do Sanada e ainda termos nosso tempo juntos, afinal, não aguento mais segurar o segredo do nosso filho! Imagine como seria a sua cara... (rsrs) Bem idiota admito, mais estou louca pra ver sua reação! Precisava contar logo porque, pelo jeito com as coisas andam, não sei por quanto tempo ainda continuarei viva. Credo, vira essa boca pra lá!

Bom, ainda esperava muito daquele dia: ajudar meu marido e ainda dar aquela notícia, seria incrível! Porém, devo admitir que me enganei imensamente..

XxxxXxxxX

Liguei desesperada esperando uma resposta, e pra minha sorte, e a sorte dele também, o celular atendeu rapidamente.

- Alô? Sanada? – eu falava extremamente agitada, pois estava correndo em direção ao meu carro.

- _Alô? Oi amor! Meu deus, estava extremamente preocupado com você! Me desculpa por te envolver nisso._

- Preocupada comigo? Hu! Sei...

- _Ai, ai... Mas..._

- Mas enfim! – me apressei, falando bem ofegante – Amor, deu tudo certo! Mais não quero falar pelo celular. Você pode me encontrar naquele barzinho que sempre tomamos café?

- _Sim claro! Tá tudo bem? Você parece preocupada?_

- Já, já eu te falo! Te encontro lá em quinze minutos!

- _Tá ok amor! Ai meu deus, isso não tá me cheirando bem..._

- Beijo, tchau!

Desliguei e entrei no carro apressadamente. Embora meu carro fosse ecológico, gostaria que naquele momento pudesse ter um pouco mais de potência para chegar logo. Estava muito ansiosa e cada minuto parecia uma eternidade.

Fui entrando no bar já o encontrei na nossa mesa de sempre e me joguei em uma cadeira de frente pra ele: estava tão nervosa que não sabia por onde começar, e ele também parecia, embora sorridente como sempre, um pouco preocupado com alguma coisa.

- Sanada aconteceu tanta coisa!

- Ai meu deus! Me perdoa, sei que deve ter sido muita adrenalina roubar os frasquinhos né? – ele me _zuou_.

- Afe... É sério Sanada! Aconteceu muita coisa! – ele percebeu minha seriedade e logo perdeu seu riso, aumentando sua preocupação.

- Calma! Relaxa amor e me conta tudo! O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu tanta coisa! E depois de tanta coisa, eu entrei no laboratório e quando ia pegar o que precisava, aquele doutor Ujimasa apareceu, e tive que pegar escondido e colocar no meu sutiã!

- Que sexy! – ele riu.

- Para! – me irritei.

- Você não viu aquele doutor loirinho não né? Aquele Viado! Afe, se você conversou com ele...

- Não! E a propósito: eu nem converso com ele! Afe, e a culpa é sua por eu estar lá! Nem estava pra me defender quando o cara ruivo apareceu!

- O QUÊÊ! RUIVO!

- Sim, logo que peguei o frasco, tive que voltar pra sala da Cuddy e vi uma mensagem no Notebook dela! E você não vai acreditar!

- E cadê esse Ruivo na história!

- Ele apareceu logo em seguida quando eu vi a mensagem! E me segurou, me prendeu, fechou o Note e foi embora! Tem algo muito estranho! Eu fiquei apavorada e você fica ai com ciúmes! Poxa!

- Me desculpe! Me conta todos os detalhes que agora eu vou resolver tudo! E MATAR ESSE RUIVO!

Eu não via a hora de contar tudo! Estava tão ansiosa e nervosa, mais quando me apressei em dizer a primeira palavra, uma vadia apareceu...

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Depois que a Kasuga desligou, virei o carro 360 graus, ignorando todos os protestos dos demais motoristas e peguei a faixa contrária, em direção ao bar.

- Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntou Saika, ao meu lado. Ignorei a pergunta e fingi não escutar; estava mais preocupado em imaginar uma maneira de explicar a minha esposa porque eu estava andando com essa mulher pra lá e pra cá.

- Falei com você, Sanada! Pra onde estamos indo?

- Marquei com a Kasuga num bar no Centro. Ela vai nos encontrar lá e entregar o negocinho...

- Que negocinho?

- Você sabe mulhé! O coisinho pra fazer a velha falar.

- A droga da verdade...

- É, isso também.

- Hm, e ela está bem? Quero dizer, ela não teve problemas pra conseguir?

- Puff, nada! Minha mulher é fod...

Esquece o que eu disse, estava mais preocupado era em imaginar uma maneira de tirar essa mulher daqui.

Chegamos no bar, desci do meu Audi e pus a mãos na cintura. Fiz minha melhor pose de "alguém que não está preocupado com nada", naquele blazer, naquela pose, de óculos escuros e olhei pra Saika. Avaliei-a de cima a baixo. Ela me lançou um olhar de "Que merda você tá fazendo" e eu respondi:

- Por que você não vai no banheiro arrumar isso aí? – e fui apontando pro rosto dela.

- Isso o que?

- Essas coisas na sua cara... Tá meio esquisito, mulhé.

- Que coisas? Minha maquiagem?

- É, isso também. Tá esquisito.

- Mas eu retoquei antes de sairmos da empresa.

- Tô dizendo... Tá esquisito... Essas coisas aí...

- Ok. Vou dar uma olhada.

- É, eu espero em uma dessas mesinhas bonitinhas.

Saika saiu e eu continuei com a mão na cintura, olhando para os lados como quem não quer nada. Suspirei pra dar uma de "Sou rico, não tenho nada pra fazer, então vim tomar um café", entrei e sentei em uma das mesas redondas de madeira.

- O que o senhor vai querer? – perguntou um garçom gordo e peludo. Bicho feio.

- Eu? Não vou querer nada não rapaz.

- Desculpe senhor, mas pra sentar nas mesas é preciso consumir algo.

- Consumir é? Eu venho aqui todos os dias e nunca me disseram isso – o homem continuou me encarando com a mesma cara de açougueiro – Tá, ok filhão. Você quer que eu consuma algo? Então vou consumir. Trás um cafezinho, meu chapa.

- Um ca-fé-zi-nho... – ele anotou – Mais alguma coisa?

- Tá anotando isso pra quê? Não consegue decorar meu pedido? É só um café!

- Mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Ah...não – e o homem saiu – E vê se não esquece, ouviu? CA-FÉ! Com Z! Não com S! – gritei. Algumas pessoas me olharam meio assustadas – Café com S me causa hipertensão – expliquei pra essas pessoas.

Vários minutos se passaram. Meu café com Z chegou, mas minha esposa com S não. Já estava ficando preocupado quando vi o carro dela parando e ela descendo toda afoita. Os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto vermelho e os olhos arregalados.

- Oi mô!

Ela se atirou na cadeira e desabou:

- Sanada aconteceu tanta coisa!

- Ai meu deus! Me perdoa, sei que deve ter sido muita adrenalina roubar os frasquinhos né? – zuei-a.

- Afe... É sério Sanada! Aconteceu muita coisa! – percebi a seriedade dela e logo apaguei meu riso, ficando mais preocupado.

- Calma! Relaxa amor e me conta tudo! O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu tanta coisa! E depois de tanta coisa, eu entrei no laboratório e quando ia pegar o que precisava, aquele doutor Ujimasa apareceu, e tive que pegar escondido e colocar no meu sutiã!

- Que sexy! – brinquei com ela.

- Para! – ela se irritou.

- Você não viu aquele doutor loirinho não né? Aquele Viado! Afe, se você conversou com ele...

- Não! E a propósito: eu nem converso com ele! Afe, e a culpa é sua por eu estar lá! Nem estava pra me defender quando o cara ruivo apareceu!

- O QUÊÊ! RUIVO!

- Sim, logo que peguei o frasco, tive que voltar pra sala da Cuddy e vi uma mensagem no Notebook dela! E você não vai acreditar!

- E cadê esse Ruivo na história!

- Ele apareceu logo em seguida quando eu vi a mensagem! E me segurou, me prendeu, fechou o Note e foi embora! Tem algo muito estranho! Eu fiquei apavorada e você fica ai com ciúmes! Poxa!

- Me desculpe! Me conta todos os detalhes que agora eu vou resolver tudo! E MATAR ESSE RUIVO!

Kasuga tinha ficado muda ao olhar para trás de mim. Segui seus olhos e entendi: Saika tinha acabado de sair do banheiro. Ô mulherzinha rim! Tinha inventado a coisa da maquiagem pra ver se ela decidia arrumar mesmo; não sei se a pintura tava bichada, mas quando a gente fala da aparência de uma mulher, mesmo que seja mentira, elas logo encontram todos os defeitos possíveis. A Saika deve ser cega.

- Olá Kasuga – Saika estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-la. Encarei-a para ver sua reação. Por mais assustado que estivesse, ver minha esposa com ciúmes de mim, não tem preço! Mas de todas as reações possíveis, ela escolheu a pior delas: nenhuma.

- Olá Saika. Bom, aqui está o seu pedido. Acho que já terminei por aqui... Agora, se me derem licença, tenho que volta pra casa e aproveitar o resto da minha folga com as minhas amigas! – e ela virou a cara.

- Amigas? Que amigas? Marquestória é essa, mulhé? Como assim vai se divertir com as suas amigas?

- Ah, já que você vai passar o dia inteiro no seu trabalho, pra não ficar sozinha eu achei que poderia chamar as meninas pra, sei lá, esfriar a cabeça por aí.

- Por aí? Por aí onde?

- Por aí, Sanada! – ela levantou e foi saindo. Fui atrás ainda perguntando.

- Volta aqui e explica isso direito! Pra onde vocês vão?

Ela abriu o carro, virou pra mim e com um olhar assassino encerrou o assunto da forma mais _Kasuga_ possível.

- Não te interessa! – e bateu a porta com tudo. Saika se aproximou e eu senti vontade de amassar ela todinha, fazer uma bola e jogá-la na lata de lixo.

- Ela está brava com você? – a vagaba perguntou sonsamente.

- Ela sempre está brava comigo...

XxxxXxxxX

Voltamos para a mansão Hideyoshi. Várias pessoas começaram a nos barrar logo na entrada para perguntar o motivo de nossa ausência. Dispensei a todos prometendo autógrafos mais tarde e chegamos no final do corredor da mansão, onde seria o quarto da velhota.

- Ah... Saika? – me virei pra vadia.

- Que?

- Seria muito pedir que você fique do lado de fora?

- Mas eim? Que bobagem! É claro que vou entrar! Eu ajudei nisso também!

- Deixa de ser mesquinha mulhé! Eu vou entrar sozinho e se tu entrar também eu arranco seus cabelos! Guardas, ouviram o que eu disse! Não quero ninguém lá dentro!

Entrei e deixei a porta aberta, para que todos pudessem ver de longe. Assim, se algo desse errado, a culpa seria menos minha.

- Senhora Hideyoshi... Pediram que a senhora bebesse este chá. Vai ajuda-la a sentir-se melhor.

A velha continuou olhando para o além.

- Olha, você já meu deu nos nervos! Ou bebe agora ou morra de cede! – peguei a xícara e enfiei com tudo na boca da vovó. Ela se engasgou e todos se precipitaram para entrar; mas para minha surpresa, Saika segurou a todos. Endireitei-me e com as mãos na cintura e um rápido suspiro, joguei as cartas na mesa.

- Agora fala vovó! Quem entrou aqui?

- N-n-n... – todos ficaram apreensivos ao ver a titia pronunciar suas primeiras letras – N-n-ninguém é m-m-m-melhor q-q-q-que T-t-t-toyotomi...

- Sim, sim – concordei impaciente – Toyotomi é o melhor! Ele arrasa! Uoh! Agora fala mulhé! Quem matou ele?

E para minha fúria, a única coisa que ela disse foi a primeira coisa que ela disse.

- N-n-ninguém é m-m-m-melhor q-q-q-que T-t-t-toyotomi...

- Isso já sabemos! Queremos saber se a senhora viu alguém entrar aqui e mata-lo! Ou se ouviu algo estranho! Colabora!

- N-n-ninguém é m-m-m-melhor q-q-q-que T-t-t-toyotomi...

- Mas que porr******! – agarrei a velha e comecei a chacoalha-la. Dessa vez, Saika apareceu e me segurou.

- Sanada! Chega! Vai mata-la desse jeito!

Finalmente me acalmei.

- Anda – continuou a vadia – Você precisa ir pra casa...Ver sua mulher... Ela não irá dizer nada além disso... Precisamos esquentar a cabeça e pensar em outra estratégia.

Continuei encarando a velhinha e finalmente concordei com a palavra. Me retirei do quarto, da mansão e corri para o carro, sem me despedir de ninguém. Não tava a fim de ver gente perguntando besteiras.

XxxxXxxxX

- Querida! Cheguei!

Silêncio. A casa estava vazia. Havia um ruído minúsculo vindo de cima e subi as escadas. Aproximei-me do quarto e abri a porta: Kasuga estava deitada na cama assistindo TV. Ela mal levantou o olhar para mim. Percebi que era mais uma das quinquagésimas vezes que eu aprontava e tinha que fazer algo especial pra ela me perdoar, pois como ela sempre diz "Eu só apronto".

- Ah... Eu não sabia se você ia querer que eu lavasse a louça... Então eu não lavei...

Ela se quer piscou. Olhei para os lados, procurando alguma ideia. Soltei minhas chaves e minha carteira em cima da cômoda e elas escorregaram da minha mão. Tentei segurá-las, mas acabei derrubando tudo que estava no móvel. Kasuga torceu a cara. Fiz um montinho com tudo que estava no chão e pus debaixo do tapete.

Dei um sorriso sem graça pra ela que revirou os olhos, irritada. Tirei os sapatos e a camisa, e joguei-a em cima da cama, para seduzi-la. Me espreguicei para mostrar todo aquele físico e olhei pra ela.

- Olha meu novo solo de bateria! – e saí batendo na barriga como se fosse em tambores. Ela soltou um muxoxo de impaciência – É? E já viu a nova coreografia das SpiceGirls? – e comecei a dançar, ridiculamente.

Ela finalmente riu. Me soltei de vez e pulei na cama, me arrastando até ela como um jacaré no cio. Kasuga me deu um beijo no rosto. Mas eu já estava com todo o gás e me levantei pra fazer mais Sanadices pra ela e fazê-la rir mais.

Ela começou a gargalhar e de repente, sua face se contorceu numa estranha careta e a risada se transformou num choro. Um choro triste. Terrível. De dar pena, tadinha...

- Querida... – eu me aproximei – O que houve?

- ... buáááá...

- Espera mô... Repete isso que não entendi...

Ela soluçou e repetiu, cutucando a unha do indicador.

- ... buáááá...

- Eu chicotava você na feijoada?

- Não! – ela gritou impaciente e então disse tudo com clareza – Eu fiquei com raiva de você e não te contei nada...

- Ah é, mô! Me perdoa! Me conta tudo amiga! Como foi o seu dia?

Ela rugiu de raiva e me olhou faiscando.

- A mensagem, Sanada! A mensagem no computador que o cara estranho interrompeu! A mensagem! Era de Oda Nabunaga!

- O que?

- Oda Nabunaga, Sanada! Oda Nabunaga está solto!

XxxxxxXxxxxxX


End file.
